New Super Toad U
ATTENTION: THIS IS CEMAX'S CUSTOM GAME, DO NOT EDIT UNLESS IT IS GRAMMAR OR SPELLING, ADDING CATEGORIES, OR IF I'VE GIVEN PERMISSION TO YOU. New Super Toad U is an upcoming Wii U game that features a new storyline, new worlds and Easy, Normal, and Impossible difficulties. This game is a 5-player game, and you do not have to be a certain type of toad if you're first player. This game is a 2.5D Platformer Sidescrolling game. Plot Toads were just servants. They pleased the princesses, helped others, all of this normal stuff. But one day, when toad was serving some tea to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy, the evil toad servant of Bowser, Drake, barges in with his Ultra Vaccuum and takes not only the princesses, but Mario and Luigi too! It is up to the toads to save Mushroom kingdom, Sarasaland, AND Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy! Gameplay Features New Super Toad U is similar in gameplay to New Super Mario Bros. U. Now up to 5 players can play at once, and one can play with the Gamepad to use Boost Rush mode or just play along as a character. Coin Battle, Boost Rush, and Challenge Mode from New Super Mario Bros. U return and there are 3 new modes: Survival of the Fittest Mode, Boss Bash Mode, and Build Mode. All power-ups from New Super Mario Bros. U return except for P-Acorns, and there are 2 new ones. Worlds World 1: Mushroom Kingdom. A grassy area with a town inhabited by Toads and Miis. World 2: Creamcicle Mountains. A very cold place in the mountains with lots of ice. World 3: Pumpkin Fields. A nice, warm place where scarecrows come to life. World 4: World 5: World 6: World 7: World 8: World 9: World 10: Yoshis and Birdos Yoshi's from New Super Mario Bros. U return, and there is now also Birdos. Birdos function just like Yoshis, except for when they suck enemies in their mouths, they pop out as eggs which contain coins, and occasionally power-ups. All 3 Baby Yoshis from New Super Mario Bros. U return as well as one new one: Savior Baby Yoshi. Savior Baby Yoshi disappears when you fall into pits, lava, poisoned water, or get crushed, but sends you into a bubble, that you can manually pop by pressing A on the Gamepad or 2 on the Wii Remote. Inventory On the World Map, the player can press ZL to bring up an inventory. There are 20 spaces which are filled up by extra power-ups the player finds. Modes Coin Battle: Team up or do a free-for-all to see who can collect the most coins! Boost Rush: Race through courses to get the fastest time, collect more coins for the screen to scroll faster. Challenge Mode: Complete challenges and try to get a bronze, silver, gold, or platinum metal! Survival of the Fittest Mode: There are ten courses here, each with multiple hazards. The screen will scroll different directions, and you have to follow the screen and avoid getting killed. The last person standing wins that round. Boss Bash: This mode takes you and up to 4 others, through all of the bosses in the game. This mode is unlocked when you complete the game. Build Mode: Build your own levels, and your own world map!!! Playable Characters Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Toad Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2.5D Games